This invention pertains to a small electric motor for windshield wipers in motor vehicles. Such motors comprise a cup-shaped motor housing, a gear housing closing one front side of the motor housing by an end shield and having a cup for receiving gear elements, and a plastic receptacle or plug housing, in which are secured connecting contacts connected in an electrically conductive manner with the motor brushes.
The gear housing of small electric motors currently used for windshield wiper installations is made of a metallic material. In most cases it is made by zine die-casting. Because the receptacle for connecting contacts, which in many cases is formed as a plug housing, has to be of plastic material, the receptacle is produced in a separate phase of operation and secured to the gear housing.